


How to Fall in Love — Harry Hook’s Five Easy Steps

by puff_the_magic_dragon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is touch starved, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Hook has Feeling, Harry Hook is Smart, Harry Wants To Help, Harry was neglected, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Sex, POV Harry Hook, Past Child Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, psychology by someone who's not a psychologist, tw: child abuse, undetailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff_the_magic_dragon/pseuds/puff_the_magic_dragon
Summary: Harry recognizes self-soothing behaviors in Carlos and takes it upon himself to help. What starts as something as innocent as helping a friend quickly turns into something else, something deeper.
Relationships: Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 243





	1. Step One: Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to discuss heavy subjects such a child abuse. Though it will not go into detail, it is an important theme through out, if this may trigger/harm you please don't read this fic. Keep yourself safe <3  
> Shoutout to Haley (@Hotwheels_kin) for beta-ing, she had some incredible art inspired by this fic that I'll see if I can link :)  
> The fic is almost complete, I'll post a new chapter every day  
> Anyway - enjoy!!!  
> -Cody Helene

Five months ago if you asked Harry Hook what he’d be doing that fall his answer would have probably been terrorizing the Isle’s inhabitants, dueling with Gil, maybe even following Uma through the dark waters of revenge. Or something along those lines. One answer you would not have heard him utter was that he would be a student attending Auradon Prep.

And yet, that was where he found himself as the leaves changed; wanding the grounds of campus, still terrorizing inhabitants — though, most of the time, accidentally — still dueling with Gil, and, oddly, taking a human psychology class that would have him advising Uma _against_ going on any insane revenge quests. Yeah, Harry never would have thought he’d be here, but he couldn’t say he hated it. He was actually enjoying his classes, surprised to see his street smarts were not the only knowledge he’d obtained throughout his childhood.

He was a whiz at math, mainly from calculating protection fees for Uma. Grammar and spelling were difficult, but he was getting the hang of them. History was boring and slightly infuriating, but what else did you expect when he was reading about his friends’ — and his own — parents in an extremely negative light.

Harry’s favorite class, though, was his psychology class, which was where he found himself on one of the last warm days of the year, listening intently to his professor speak about childhood abuse and how it affected the way children perceive physical touch.

Now child abuse was not a foreign concept to a VK like Harry. Though his own father was only guilty of neglect, Harry had learned that neglect was, in fact, a form of abuse. Beyond that, it was not uncommon on the Isle to see kids walking around all bruised up, and not from the scraps that regularly occurred in the streets. Even so, it was hard to listen to Professor Cinderella detail the different types of child abuse.

“Tactile Defensiveness — aversive or negative reactions to physical touch — can lead to touch starvation as children may become afraid to initiate physical touch, even with the people they trust the most. Touch starvation can be helped by finding ways around a child’s fear. For example, detailing each action you take initiating contact with a victim, keeping said actions slow and avoidable, and above all else, always asking for…” Professor Cinderella gestured to her class, urging them to finish her statement.

“Explicit consent.” The class chorused, already used to the professor’s intense focus on the concept of consent, despite only being three weeks into the semester. Cinderella smiled.

“Good.” She nodded and gestured for the slide to change. “Now let’s talk about warning signs and indications of Tactile Defensiveness. The two most common indicators are touch aversion, and self-soothing behaviors, as we’ve already discussed touch aversion, we’ll focus on self-soothing for now…” She gestured again and the slide changed to an image of a child sitting on the ground, arms curled around himself in a mock hug, arrows indicated that he was rocking back and forth. There were other pictures and examples, but it was that one that caught his eye. Because it was that one that he had seen Carlos doing countless times since the start of Harry’s stay at Auradon.

*****

Back on the Isle the Pirates had always been overly physical with one another, something Harry was willingly blamed for by Uma. What had started out as Harry’s need for physical affection with his close friends, Uma and Gil, quickly spread to the whole crew and soon enough you couldn’t go ten minutes without a pat on the back or an arm sling around your neck by a fellow pirate. Harry figured it was what you get when you allow a bunch of neglected and ignored children express their affection for each other openly — or at least he did now. Back then he’d just been happy to bask in the feeling of it all. In fact, he’d been so happy basking that he’d failed to realize most of the other inhabitants of the Isle gawking at them with mild disgust. Including Mal’s group.

Now, looking back on it he realized just _how_ little Mal’s group touched, and just how little of that affection was focused on Carlos. The occasional ruffle of the hair from Jay, the rarer kiss on the forehead from Evie… Since he’d come to Auradon, Harry had noticed their group had loosened up a bit more with shoulder grasps and pats on the back, but never a hug, that Harry had seen. Never like the Pirates.

If the Pirates touching was his fault, did that make Mal’s gang’s aversion to touch his fault as well? Harry knew Professor Cinderella would tell him it wasn’t, that he couldn’t blame himself for the actions of others. But even so…

Harry was going to fix this.

For Carlos.

*****

Harry settled in his normal seat, across the lunch table from Carlos, Uma on his right, Gil down and across the table, next to Jay. _That_ relationship had taken some getting used to, after all Jay had always been from a rival gang, but since Auradon Prep didn’t have much of a tolerance for gangs, dating across lines wasn’t as much of a big deal anymore.

Carlos smiled at him when he sat down, one arm crossed tightly across his own chest, his hand anchored on his shoulder. During class Harry had planned how he was going to approach Carlos, but first, he’d decided he better observe a bit more before jumping into the matter head first. This was a new concept to Harry — not going in half cocked when he realized something amiss — and just seeing Carlos sitting there, hugging himself tight was testing his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to climb over the table and pull the younger boy close like he would with Uma or Gil, but if Carlos really was touch averse Harry knew he’d have to take this slow.

So step one: hand holding.

“How was class?” Carlos asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and scheming. Harry shrugged.

“We talked a lot about child abuse.” He said. Uma snorted next to him.

“As if they need to teach a VK about that.” She joked. She dealt with her trauma through humor, Professor Cinderella taught him about that too. Harry sighed and nudged her shoulder with his own, wanting nothing more than to sit her down and talk about it seriously, but also knowing Uma would probably skewer him if he tried. Maybe she’d be his next project, then when she eventually killed him he’d at least be able to say he’d helped someone before he died.

Harry looked back to Carlos to see him watching the pair with sad eyes, something he wouldn’t have noticed before that morning. Harry’s nails dug into his palms as he tried to keep himself from reaching out, wanting to comfort the other boy. He reminded himself of what Professor Cinderella had said — take things slow, dictate what you’re doing, ask for consent. A crowded lunch table wasn’t exactly the place to do any of that. So Harry refrained.

“What about you, ‘Los, how was yer mornin’?” Harry asked with a crooked smirk that only widened as Carlos sprung right into a story about his walk with Dude that morning. Carlos was interrupted, however, when Jay laughed loudly next to him.

“Did you hear that, Carlos?” Jay reached over, thumping the other boy’s chest to get his attention. Carlos flinched but recovered quickly. “Gil tried to take on _Lonnie-”_ He cut himself off with a wheeze. Carlos forced a smile at Jay’s amusement, while Harry, on the other hand, had to bite back a growl at Jay’s obliviousness to his friend’s discomfort.

Uma tapped his balled fist under the table, drawing his attention.

“You alright?” She asked, loud enough for Carlos to hear. His eyes snapped to the pair, concern obvious on his features.

“Aye.” He said, staring right back at Carlos as he wrapped his other arm around himself as well. _‘Fuck observin’.’_ Harry thought. “Uh, no. Fidgety. ‘Los, you wanna take’a walk?” Carlos looked between Harry and his own mostly empty plate then shrugged.

“Sure, why not.” They both stood, taking their trays with them.

“Okay, bye…” Uma muttered, sassily. Harry ignored her knowing her attitude would improve as soon as Jane looked at her from across the garden.

The stone path under their feet soon changed to dirt and chatter of students lessened as they entered into the well-maintained wood, the yellow and red leaves now surrounding them and crunching under their feet. Harry let their shoulders bump together once or twice as they walked, testing the waters. Carlos stiffened but didn’t move away. Harry smiled and steeled himself. _‘Consent,’_ the voice in his head said.

“Do ye mind if I touch’ya?” Harry asked outright, unsure how else to ask, back with the Pirates it was so common just to grab your mate’s hand that _asking_ first felt… awkward. When Carlos stumbled slightly Harry realized how weird his phrasing was.

“‘Course not.” Came Carlos’ reply a moment late, right as Harry was about to restate his question, smoother this time. He was obviously trying to sound indifferent, but missed it by a mile.

Harry hummed, letting their hands brush a few times before wrapping his pinky around one of Carlos’ fingers, swinging their hands between them. _‘Move slowly.’_ Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Carlos staring down at their joined hands, almost dumbfounded. The younger boy cleared his throat.

“Was Uma insulted that you didn’t invite her?” He asked, seemingly uncomfortable with the silence. Harry shook his head.

“She’ll forget all about us when ‘er lass gives her so much as’a look.” Carlos laughed lightly and shook his head.

“If she likes Jane that much she should ask her out. I happen to have insider information that suggests her advances would be appreciated...”

“Don’ make me go playin’ matchmaker, ‘Los, it never ends well,” Harry said, looking over at Carlos. “She told me if I tried again she’d throw me in the brigg.” Carlos laughed again, something more along the lines of a giggle. Harry ignored the funny feeling that grew in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, I’d break you out.” Harry chuckled and shook his head, trying to decide who’d win between Carlos and Uma… Maybe if Carlos brought back up? He was so distracted he nearly jumped out of his skin when Calros gasped. His eyes snapped to the other boy, scanning him for whatever caused the noise. “I think there’s a river that way!” Carlos said, pointing. Harry took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. _‘Calm down, Hook, is there a crab in yer boot?’_

“Lead the way then, Cap’n,” There was no missing the way Carlos’ froze when Harry slipped his hand fully into the other boy’s, threading their fingers together, but the reaction was quickly overshadowed when Carlos’ eyes widened at the nickname.

“Uma would kill you and then me if she heard you calling me that, and there’s no way I could save you from _that_ wrath.” Harry hummed.

“I s'pose yer right. How ‘bout Cabin Boy…” He watched as Carlos rolled his eyes, following him as he started walking again. “Okay, Powder Monkey?” He tried again, Carlos sighed.

“I’m not a pirate _or_ a monkey, Harry,” Carlos said over his shoulder as he pulled Harry down a new path by the hand. Harry smiled at how comfortable the other boy already seemed with their first contact.

“Yer right,” He said, “Yer a pup.” _‘Oh, I actually like the sound of that…’_

“No.” Carlos protested.

“Too late, already stuck,” Harry said, falling into step beside the boy so he was no longer being dragged. “Pup.”

*****


	2. Step Two: Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves onto Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoy :)

It took around a week of casual touching before Harry considered progressing to something more. He’d already moved to sit beside Carlos at lunch, letting their legs press against one another; they walked closer now, their hands either brushing together constantly, or joined between them when it was just the two boys, swinging in large swoops. A few times Harry had even managed to wipe away the smudges of dirt from Carlos’ face — asking first of course — though, usually Carlos would make up some excuse to leave directly after. 

Carlos still hugged himself just as much, he still flinched each time someone reached out for him when he wasn’t expecting it, whenever Harry forgot to warn him. But he had stopped freezing and stumbling when he was expecting it so Harry counted that as a win. Carlos had also already given into the nickname and stopped glaring at Harry whenever he called him ‘pup’, however, when anyone else did that was a different story. Harry decided to ignore the warm feeling that only grew in his stomach each time he was allowed to do so and someone else wasn’t… Or whenever he held Carlos’ hand… Or whenever Carlos smiled that smile that would turn the stormiest ocean skies clear, that would free a man from a Siren’s call, that would— 

Harry was ignoring it. 

Harry was _fine_ and he was _ignoring_ it and it was time for step two: he was going to give Carlos a hug. He just didn’t know how to approach it yet. 

*****

Oddly enough, the situation presented itself without much crafting on Harry’s part. 

Carlos had a test in his history class that he’d been stressing about for about a week. He swore he was going to fail it, both because he didn’t know the material and because the professor had a prejudice against VK’S. Harry swore Carlos had the material down, and that Harry would personally ‘talk’ to the professor if he gave the pup a bad grade. Carlos had laughed when Harry suggested it and bumped his shoulder against the pirate’s — Harry almost fell on his face because that was the first time Carlos touched him first. 

When the day of the test finally came around Harry skipped his own history class to sit outside in the crisp autumn air and wait for Carlos to finish. He was flipping his hook when the front doors burst open, banging loudly against the side of the building as Carlos sprinted out. There was still about forty-five minutes left in the period, but by the look on Carlos’ face the pup had finished early and _killed_ it. 

Carlos ran up to him, screeching to a halt where Harry stood leaned up against a tree. Harry smirked at the way he was bouncing on his toes with barely contained joy, every day Carlos proved just how accurate his nickname was, he looked as happy as a retriever with a stick. 

“I take it ye failed, then?” Harry drawled lazily. Carlos rolled his eyes. 

“I knew _everything_ on that test, Harry! I don’t know how well I did yet but if that old bag gives me any less than an A I’d call it bullshit.” Carlos continued to bounce. Harry’s smile grew as Carlos’ excited energy seeped into his own bones. 

“That’s great, pup!” He said, pushing off the tree and reaching out to grab his friend before freezing. Carlos watched him hesitantly, now leaned back on his heels, his energy slightly more reserved. “Can I give ye’a hug?” 

Carlos visibly considered it for a second, sucking on his bottom lip as Harry waited patiently, not drawing back but not leaning any closer. Then he nodded. 

“S-sure,” Carlos said, his voice cracking slightly. 

Harry couldn’t remember ever smiling that wide as he stepped forward slowly and wrapped his arms around his friend, urging the other boy to move closer but not pulling him by any means. Carlos stood motionless, but he didn’t pull away. After a few seconds, Harry released him and stepped back, surprised to see a blush on Carlos’ cheeks. 

Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, scuffing them against the dirt. 

“I think a celebration is in order,” He said, breaking the slightly awkward tension that had grown in those few seconds. Carlos smiled softly at him, calmer now but obviously still happy. “Let’s raid Gil’s chocolate stash,” Harry offered up a hand and Carlos only hesitated a moment before taking it. _‘Progress.’_

*****

It was three days later when there was a knock on Harry’s door. Harry looked at the door, confused, he wasn’t expecting company, just about everyone he knew was busy. Uma was ‘out’, and Harry had been advised not to call her, Gil was watching Jay at practice which also disqualified Carlos since he was also on the Tourney team. The knock came again, louder and more impatient making Harry roll his eyes; it was probably some annoying fresher who was lost. He sighed and stood from the couch and crossed the room to the door, ready to put the fear of Hades into whatever newbie thought they could interrupt his evening. 

“Can I help ya?” Harry growled menacingly, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice as he yanked the door open. Jay stared back at him, fist raised to knock again. 

“Nice of you to finally answer.” He said, sassily, Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He only took sass from Uma. _‘And Carlos,’_ his mind added unhelpfully. Speaking of Carlos, Harry realized that in his annoyance he hadn’t noticed that Jay wasn’t alone. Carlos stood next to Jay fiddling with his fingers, Jay’s arm wrapped around him. He looked uncomfortable and stiff. He looked shaken. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, instantly softening at the sight of the pup. Carlos’ eyes stayed firmly on his hands. Harry looked back to Jay. 

“Chad tackled him at practice and he started freaking out.” Jay sighed, rubbing his friend’s shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting way but only served to make Carlos stiffen further. “I tried to help him but he was asking for _you.”_ Harry and Jay got along fine now, they had to, but something about Jay’s voice made Harry think that he was being blamed for this, or maybe that Jay was jealous that Carlos wanted Harry over him. Harry ignored Jay. 

“Carlos?” He asked, his voice quiet. Carlos looked up finally, his eyes wild, but he didn’t move. Harry sighed and looked back to Jay. “He’s not gonna move ‘til ye let ‘im go.” Jay seemed as if he was going to argue but, with a glare from Harry, removed his arm. Carlos stepped away from Jay and closer to Harry. “Can I touch, Pup?” Harry asked, Carlos nodded, Jay just looked confused. 

Harry reached forward, cupping his friend’s cheek in one hand before, letting Carlos get used to it before shifting his hand around the back of his neck and tugging him forward gently, opening up his other arm. To both his and Jay’s surprise, Carlos lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and burying his face in his chest. Harry looked down at him shocked, then started rubbing his back. 

“Yer safe now, ‘Los.” He said quietly into Carlos’ ear before shifting his attention back to Jay. “Thank ye for bringing him here.” He said sincerely. Jay nodded, still visibly confused, then pointed behind him. 

“I’m gonna-” He started, looking between Harry and Carlos who was now shaking slightly. He sighed. “Take good care of him, please.” He gave Harry a genuine smile, Harry nodded and watched as Jay turned to make his way back down the hallway. 

Harry stood, rocking slightly in his doorway with a trembling Carlos in his arms for about two minutes. He didn’t want to disturb the boy, but soon enough kids would start getting home from classes and clubs and practice, and Harry was pretty sure Carlos wouldn’t want them to see him getting cozy with his very male pirate friend. 

“Carlos, love, let’s get inside so I can close the door,” He murmured. Carlos nodded but didn’t loosen his tight grip on Harry. Harry sighed. “Okay, I’m going to move us now,” Carlos nodded again, following easily when Harry started to walk backwards, pulling Carlos with him. He swung the door shut when they made it out of the door way and stopped. 

“Do ye wan’ta talk about it?” He asked, swaying slightly on his feet as he started to rub Carlos’ back again. The pup shook his head. “Okay.” He slipped his free hand into Carlos’ hair. “Okay.” 

*****


	3. Step Two and a Half: Talking to the Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a chat with Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the rest of the fic so I figured, why not just post it?

They never talked about what had happened, Carlos had said he didn’t want to and Harry respected that. But after that encounter, Jay talked quite a bit, mostly _at_ Harry. 

“I just don’t get why he wanted _you,”_ Jay said for the upteenth time. He was perched on Harry’s couch, hanging back over the armrest with an arm thrown over his eyes, his legs stretched out taking up the rest of the cushion. “I mean no offence, or anything, but he’s _my_ best friend.” 

“Remind me why yer here?” Harry asked, not looking up from the homework he was working on on the floor. When Jay had knocked on his door that evening Harry was surprised, he’d told him Gil was at LGBTQ+ club — Gil was vice president and Harry was very proud. That didn’t seem to matter to Jay, however, because the lad just pushed through into the room and collapsed on Harry’s couch where Harry had been sitting and doing his homework. 

Jay made a noncommittal sound, Harry assumed accompanied by a shrug and didn’t answer the question. Harry sighed, Jay was being overly dramatic. 

“Maybe he likes that I ask before I touch ‘im.” Harry suggested. 

“He’s my friend, why do I have to ask first?” That made Harry look up from his homework, fixing Jay with his meanest glare, ready for a fight. But Jay just looked confused, and Harry’s glare softened. 

“Ye should always ask for consent before ya touch someone, regardless of if they’re your friend or not.” Harry channeled his inner Cinderella. 

“But you don’t ask Uma or Gil,” Jay pointed out, lifting his arm from his face and looking down and Harry. Harry twiddled his pencil. 

“We have a… a pr’determined arrangement,” Harry reasoned, going back to his school. “‘Sides, it’s different with a lad like Carlos.” Harry froze. He should _not_ have said that. _He_ didn’t even know for sure that Carlos was Touch Adverse, he wasn’t a psychiatrist, he was a highschool student and everything up until then had been a guess. He didn’t want to go around spreading rumors… Maybe Jay didn’t notice, maybe he assumed Harry was just talking about Carlos being Carlos — different from everyone around him. Maybe- 

“What does that mean?” Jay asked, sitting up. Harry flinched. _‘Shit, Hook.’_

“Nothing. Just ask next time ‘fore you go put’n arm ‘round his shoulder.” Harry said, trying to dodge the question. Jay was about to press harder when his phone lit up, probably with a text from Gil by the look on his face. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Jay said, pushing up from the couch. He was halfway out the door when he looked over his shoulder, casting Harry an annoyingly charming smile. “Thanks Harry, for talking to me and for helping him.” Harry nodded and Jay let the door close leaving him alone to his thoughts. 

Did he just have a _moment_ with Jay? 

*****


	4. Step Three: Cuddling

There was a knock at his door and Harry was starting to regret ever telling anyone his room number, though, thinking about it he hadn’t given it to anyone, that had all been Gil. Harry stood, walking to the door, trying to figure out who it could be. 

With Gil and Jay occupying each other, that only really left Uma… Or Carlos. His heart beat a little fast. He hoped it was Carlos. 

When he opened the door he was not disappointed, seeing bleach blond curls instead of teal braids. Carlos smiled shyly up at him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey, Harry,” 

“Pup,” Harry acknowledged, stepping aside and gesturing for his friend to come in. He didn’t even get an eye roll for the nickname that time. Carlos just walked through the door, a sort of nervous energy bursting from his seams. Harry was slightly concerned. “What’s-” Carlos interrupted him as the door swung closed. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked, spitting the words as if they would be his last. Harry blinked at him, stunned at the abruptness of the question, and Carlos seemed to already be sinking in on himself at the hesitation, as if Harry was going to say anything but yes. Harry chuckled lightly at the absurdity of it, opening up his arms just as he had a few nights before in this very apartment. Carlos looked at him unbelievingly. Maybe he shouldn’t have laughed. 

“‘Course, pup,” Harry said, stepping closer so he was within Carlos’ reach, but wanting Carlos to close the gap himself, wanting him to know that he could. Carlos more or less sprang forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and pressing his cheek to his shoulder. Harry held in his laugh this time, returning the hug with a tight squeeze of Carlos’ shoulders, one hand slowly making its way up the other boy’s neck, only stopping when it was tangled in his curly hair. 

“Ya don’ even have’ta ask.” Harry murmured, not seeing the need to speak any louder with Carlos wrapped in his arms. Carlos pulled away slightly, just enough to look up at him. 

“You always ask,” He pointed out, seemingly confused. Harry smiled softly down at him, his heart beating faster at the pup’s proximity. He ignored that. 

“Aye, ‘cause ye don’ like bein’ touched when yer not expectin’ it. I, on the oth’r hand, don’ mind it.” Carlos blushed a pretty shade of pink beneath his freckles — _‘yer thinkin’ him pretty now?’_ — and looked back down to where their chests were pressed together. 

“I don’t mind when it’s you…” He whispered so quietly Harry didn’t think he was meant to hear. Carlos cleared his throat and looked back up, steel in his eyes; he looked fierce, even as his cheeks deepened. “I like when you touch me.” Now Harry blushed lightly. He liked the thought that he was the only one that got to see Carlos like this, shy and blushing, tucked away, safe in his arms. Not Evie. Not Jay. Just Harry. 

Harry cleared his throat, pushing the thought from his mind, and nodded in acknowledgement. He decided it was time to change the topic. 

“So… Is this tha only reason you stoppe’ by? A hug from good ol’ Harry Hook?” Harry smirked, sinking back easily into his normal cocky front. Carlos puffed out a laugh, but nodded. 

“I was feeling kind of anxious and normally I’d lock myself in my room and tune out the worlds but, well… Jay and Gil were there and you helped so much last time that I thought…” Carlos shrugged, Harry smirked down at him. 

“Well I’ll be here whenever ya need it, ‘Los, an’ if I’m not, jus’ text me, I’ll come ta ya.” Harry promised. Carlos nodded, opening his mouth to say something that was probably just as sappy as Harry’s little speech, but Harry decided it was time to lighten the mood and pushed on. “As fer Jay an’ Gil, don’ worry, I won’ send ya back ta witness that.” He paused, looking behind Carlos to the couch and TV. 

“Wanna watch’a movie?” 

*****

The boys settled on the couch, a good two feet between them and argued over what to watch. Eventually, they settled on some stupid action comedy that Harry had never heard of, but he wasn’t paying much attention to it anyway. He couldn’t pay attention because, as the movie went on, Carlos kept scooting closer and closer to him, maybe an inch at a time as if that would keep Harry from noticing. 

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Carlos fiddled with his fingers, glancing between the TV and Harry, laughing at all the right moments but obviously not paying attention either. Eventually, when Carlos was about a foot closer than where he’d started out, Harry took pity on him. He still wanted Carlos to initiate contact, but Harry could give him a little boost. Harry shifted, sinking deeper into the couch and lifting his arm to the cushion behind Carlos’ head. He didn’t let it drop to around Carlos’ shoulders, but he did slip his fingers into the other boy’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Carlos leaned his head back into the touch, sighing lightly at the contact. He looked at Harry again, chewing his lip anxiously and maybe Harry should just go for it and let Carlos initiate another time; the boy had said that he’d had a bad day, Harry didn’t want to make it worse. 

His thoughts were interrupted when, for the second time that night, Carlos dove into Harry’s side, yanking Harry’s hand from his hair, throwing his arm across Harry’s middle. This time, Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he let his arm fall from the back of the sofa to Carlos’ shoulders. 

“Ya alrigh’ there, pup?” Harry asked, smirking. Carlos pointedly didn’t look up at him, resting his cheek on Harry’s chest and pretending to watch the movie. He hummed in response so Harry just shrugged, slipping his hand back into his pup’s hair and actually watching the rest of the movie. 

*****

The movie was nearly over when he realized he’d moved on to step three: cuddling. 

Carlos was now pressed so close he was nearly in Harry’s lap, his arm was still draped across Harry’s abdomen, his fingers twisting and untwisting in Harry’s t-shirt, while Harry fingers drew mindless patterns on Carlos’ back. Their legs were tangled together on the coffee table. 

The pup was breathing deeply and evenly, so relaxed Harry would have thought him asleep if it weren’t for the repetitive motion of his fingers, he had melted further and further into Harry’s side as the movie progressed and it didn’t seem that he wanted to move anytime soon. Harry smiled at the thought of keeping Carlos there with him, but, as the movie drew to a close, he knew it was nearing time to send him home. 

“Carlos, love,” Harry said when the credits started to roll, “it’s time ta get ya home.” Carlos groaned, either shaking his head or just burrowing his face deeper into Harry’s shirt, Harry couldn’t tell. 

“Don’ wanna,” Carlos whined, words heavy with sleep. “Wanna stay here with you.” 

Harry’s heart sung at those simple words muttered in a nearly asleep voice. Carlos _could_ stay, he was warm and comfy, soft and sweet… But then his pup would leave in the morning as if nothing had happened and he didn’t think he could take that. Harry sighed. 

“Five minutes, then I’ll walk ya home.” 

Carlos huffed a breath but nodded and they lapsed back into silence. 

Five minutes turned to ten, and ten into twenty, as the two boys sat quietly in the comfortable atmosphere they had created. The movie had long since ended, the only sound in the dorm room the soft woosh of their breath. They stayed like that until Harry realized that he let Carlos stay any longer there was no way he’d be able to bring himself to send the other boy home. 

Harry patted Carlos’ shoulder and moved to stand up. 

“Come on, pup, before ye fall asleep on me.” Carlos grumbled but shifted to let Harry stand up, following suit. 

They grabbed their jackets and made their way out of the dorm, cold air greeting them when they stepped outside. Carlos shivered, Harry put an arm around his shoulder. 

“This alright?” He asked. Carlos nodded, slipping his arm around Harry’s waist. They walked like that until they reached Carlos’ dorm building, pausing outside the front doors. 

“Thanks for tonight, Harry.” Carlos said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. He didn’t let go of Harry, instead he wrapped his other arm around him, hugging him completely of his own volition. Harry immediately hugged him back. 

“Anytime, pup.” Harry said into Carlos’ hair, his mouth pressed to the top of his head. It wasn’t a kiss, but it was close enough to set Harry’s heart fumbling. Carlos pulled away, smiling sweetly in the moonlight before turning and walking to the doors. 

_‘Anytime, anything, anywhere.’_ Harry thought as Carlos entered the building. And as Harry made his own way home that night, he realized just how true that was.


	5. Step Three and a Half: Asking for Help

Things got a little bit… Troublesome after that night. 

Now that Carlos knew it was okay and safe to touch Harry, it seemed as if he wasn’t going to stop. In fact, as the days went by Carlos just got more and more clingy. Harry didn’t exactly _mind,_ he liked when anyone touched him, he liked it even more when it was Carlos. 

But Carlos was rarely off his arm, the campus was starting to talk, and Fairy Goddaughter had even cornered Harry to tell him that he ‘better treat Carlos right because he’s an incredible boyfriend’ and as far as she’s concerned ‘no one is good enough for him, but [Harry] better try.’. Harry couldn’t say he disagreed. 

So though Harry didn’t mind his new constant companion — didn’t even mind the new rumors circulating about them — he didn’t know if Carlos liked the fact that people thought they were together. Hell, he didn’t even know if Carlos was _aware_ of the rumor, Hades knows his pup tended to have his head in the clouds. On top of that, Harry didn’t think it was necessarily healthy for Carlos to grow too attached to him, after all, one day they may have to go their separate ways. 

It was the second reason that had him staying late after his next psychology class, waiting for the rest of the students to file out so he could have a moment alone with Professor Cinderella. As the last students left the room, Harry meandered down the lecture hall stairs, coming to a stop just in front of the Professor’s desk. He cleared his throat and Cinderella looked up at him. 

“Mr. Hook,” She said, obviously surprised that he was still even in the room. Despite his interest in the class he’d never made an effort to seem engaged. “Can I help you with something?” Harry nodded. 

“Aye, Professor,” He said, working hard to speak clearer than normal. He respected the Professor a great deal and wanted to make sure it seemed so. “I actually have’a question about the lesson from’a few weeks ago?” Cinderella put down the pen she was holding, folding her hands on her desk in front of her and giving Harry her full attention. 

“And which lesson might that be?” She asked, her voice prim and professional. 

“Th’ one about child abuse and self soothing…” Worry spread across the Professor’s face. 

“Why don’t you sit,” She suggested. Harry nodded and pulled over a chair, sitting ramrod straight. “Is this about yourself or another student?” She asked once Harry was settled. 

“A, uh, friend.” She gestured for him to continue. “Ya see, I noticed a friend of mine doin’ some of those self soothing behaviors ye taught us about an’ I wanted ta help ‘im, so I did as ye said and started givin’ ‘im physical affection — slowly at first, o’course, and only after I asked — he was shy an’ awkward about it, bu’ he warmed up real quick.” Harry said smiling down at his hands, remembering the first time he’d latched his finger around one of Carlos’. Cinderella sat quietly, waiting for him to continue, but he wasn’t sure what to say next. 

“A-a few days ago,” He finally started, “he asked if he could hug me, it was the first time he’d touched me first,” Harry glanced up to see a slightly surprised look on the Professor’s face. “I told ‘im he could, an’ that he didn’ need ta ask, ‘cause I didn’ mind it…” He fell into silence, once again unsure of how to continue. 

“And?” Cinderella prompted. “Did that scare him off?” Harry laughed at that, shaking his head. 

“I haven’ been able ta go two hours without ‘im trackin’ me down.” He bit back his smile as he remembered all the times Carlos had just popped up out of the blue over the past few days. His pup had the nose of a bloodhound. Cinderella pursed her lips. 

“And you take issue with that.” It wasn’t a question, Cinderella seemed to have made up her mind. 

“No!” Harry protested, his voice raising slightly. The Professor raised an arched eyebrow at him and he took a breath, sinking back in his chair. “No.” He repeated, more reserved. “I jus’... I was thinkin’ that maybe he was gettin’ too attached? I thought maybe it’d be unhealthy an’ I should double check with ya,” Harry finished, running a hand through his hair. Professor Cinderella was silent for a few seconds, thinking over all Harry had just said before she gave her input. 

“I must say,” She started, her voice soft and steady, “I am impressed, both by your observance and by your empathy.” 

“Because I’m’a VK?” Cinderella held up a hand and shook her head. 

“You may not know, Harry, but I am also, as you say, a ‘VK’. Not by blood, but my Stepmother was an evil woman, the villain of my story. I was lucky enough to have been out of her care before she was sent to the Isle, but, like you, I was forced to grow up before my time.” She sighed. “I wouldn’t wish that on any other child, in fact, I petitioned the Queen and King to bring you kids from the Isle, back to Auradon, unfortunately, I failed you and your friends,” Cinderella cleared her throat, “but that’s neither here nor there. 

“The point is, I was a kid just like you — better off, in fact, because you continue to face discrimination I can’t even imagine — but I wouldn’t have had the consciousness to spot a friend in need the way you did, much less the ability or patience to try and help. So I am impressed, not because you’re a VK, but because you are a _child.”_ Cinderella took a deep breath, having rarely stopped to breathe during her lecture. Harry was stunned and proud, receiving such praise from his favorite professor. 

“That being said,” Cinderella continued a moment later, looking down her nose at Harry. “You should have asked for help.” 

“I wasn’t sure if I was right,” Harry said, looking down at his hands. Cinderella tapped her desk and sighed. 

“And I’m sure you didn’t trust me, or any other adult for that matter, to help your friend. After all, you must have distrusted authority figures from a young age…” At this point it seemed the Professor was mostly speaking to herself. She thought for a second then nodded. “Very well, but next time I do ask that next time you notice something like this — and I believe there will be a next time — come to me before diving in head first.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Harry said, respectfully. Cinderella smiled at him. 

“As for your question, you’re correct in assuming it’s not healthy for your friend to be overly reliant on you. My only advice is to encourage him to try and be more open and physically affectionate with his other friends. And, now this will be slightly more difficult, it is _very_ important that you try to get him to talk to a professional. Especially if you think this stems from childhood abuse.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, to tell her that he could take care of his pup just fine, but deep down he knew she was right. 

“I’ll give you a list of therapists I would trust with my own children.” Harry was still unsure when Cinderella reached out and placed a hand on the desk in front of him. “You can trust them, Harry.” She smiled at him. “And if they do your friend wrong I’ll personally see to getting their licences revoked.” 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I’ll… I’ll see what I can do.” And then- “The kids ‘round campus think we’re dating.” Professor Cinderella looked surprised at the abrupt change of subject. 

“And this bothers you?” Harry shook his head. 

“No… I don’ think so?” He fiddled with the strap of his bag that sat by his feet. “I don’ know if it bothers ‘im, or if he even knows.” Cinderella hummed sagely. 

“You’re afraid you’re taking advantage.” That hit something inside of Harry that he didn’t know was there and suddenly guilt flooded him. 

“I don’ know what you mean.” He denied. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Am I?” She smiled then and shook her head. 

“Well, are you doing this for his gain? Or your own,” 

“His. Definitely his.” 

“Then I believe you’ve answered your own question.” Harry shook his head, his vision getting slightly blurry with tears. 

“But I like ‘im and he doesn’ know. He thinks I’m jus’ tryna be his friend, bu’ I’m touchin’ him like I would my lad.” Cinderella sighed, holding out a tissue. 

“Are you trying to be anything more than his friend? Do you have ulterior motives?” Harry shook his head in response to both questions. “You’re a good kid, Harry, smart and caring, I don’t think you could take advantage of someone like that if you tried.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry mumbled, not quite trusting his voice not to break. Cinderella gave him a warm smile. 

“You come to me anytime, even if it’s just for moral support.” Harry nodded and stood. “I’ll have that list ready for you by next class.” 

“Thank you,” He repeated, knowing he owed her at least a hundred more ‘thank you’s. 

“You have a bright future ahead of you, Harry Hook.” She said, looking up at him from her chair. Harry just stood there stunned, those were words he’d never heard before, words he never thought he _would_ hear, and he didn’t know what to say in response. He ducked his head to try and hide his blush. Cinderella took pity on him, waving him away. “Now off with you, I have papers to grade.” Harry nodded and turned on his heel. As he was just approaching the door Professor Cinderella spoke one again. 

“Oh, and Harry,” She called, Harry paused and looked over his shoulder. “The young De Vil is lucky to have you.” Harry opened his mouth only to close it again, once again at a loss for words. Had he accidentally referred to Carlos by name? Cinderella’s laugh bubbled out of her sparkling and joyous. 

“Rumors don’t stop at the classroom doors, Mr. Hook.” 

*****


	6. Step Four: Forehead Kisses

Fall froze into winter and Harry Hook had completed his Three Step Plan to Help Carlos. Harry had yet to bring up talking to a professional, but Professor Cinderella agreed that it was okay to ease him into that idea. 

Besides, now that Jay asked before wrapping an arm around Carlos or ruffling his hair, Carlos flinched away a lot less. Evie had followed his lead, leaning her head on his shoulder or slipping her arm through his, once again asking first. Even Mal had caught on a bit, though she still seemed unsure about her own threshold for what she was comfortable with. 

Harry was pleased to say he was still Carlos’ go to, even as his pup progressed. He was the only one so far that Carlos was comfortable enough with for prolonged physical contact — which Cinderella also assured was okay — and it was not unusual to find the two sprawled out on the couch or a chair or the floor with their arms around each other, just enjoying the other’s company. 

The night of the first snowfall found them curled up on Harry’s couch, Carlos’ head in Harry’s lap as he read a textbook, Harry’s laptop balanced precariously as he did his own homework with one hand, the other sifting through Carlos’ curls. Take out boxes from the cafeteria littered the coffee table along with half empty cups of tea. The blanket from Harry’s bed was spread over Carlos’ legs. Time ticked by until Carlos’ eyes grew weary and Harry’s words jumbled; they both set aside their work, sitting comfortably in the silence. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Carlos asked eventually. Harry nodded, removing his hand from Carlos’ hair pretending not to hear his whine of dismay. His heart couldn’t take that. His feelings for his pup had only grown overtime and he was already losing his sanity, he didn’t need Carlos to help it along even more. 

“Sure, but we’re resituatin’. I’m cold.” Harry said, pushing at Carlos’ shoulder. The boy huffed, but allowed himself to be pushed from the couch. 

Harry stretched out across the cushions as Carlos wrapped the blanket around himself like a cap, looking back to see Harry occupying the entire couch. 

“And where am I supposed to sit, you scallywag?” Carlos asked, a smile in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Carlos’ hand and pulling him until he fell on top of Harry with a laugh. And suddenly they were face to face, pressed against each other from toe to chest and Harry really didn’t think this one through. Carlos’ laughter quieted before stopping completely, his eyes boring holes in Harry’s. Harry cleared his throat. 

“This al’ight?” He asked, voice heavy with something he hoped Carlos couldn’t place. His pup swallowed and nodded, staring only a second longer before turning his head and resting his cheek on Harry’s chest, his head tucked beneath his chin. Harry let out the breath he’d been holding. 

“What do ye wanna watch?” They settled on the Nightmare Before Christmas. 

The movie played as the snow fell softly outside and Harry was reminded of months ago when they’d first sat on this very couch and watched some movie Harry had no memory of. He looked out the window to see the snow getting deep and sighed, pausing the movie. 

“I should get ye home before it’s too deep ta walk.” Carlos groaned and snuggled closer against him, as if he _could_ get any closer. 

“Don’ wanna. Too cold. You’re warm. I’m staying.” Harry laughed, unable to argue with that logic. He didn’t really want to go out in the snow either. 

“Fine. But I’m no gentleman and I’m not lettin’ you have my bed.” Harry felt more than saw Carlos shrug. 

“We can share.” He muttered, once again leaving no room for argument. Harry’s heart sped up at the idea alone, Carlos pressed against his side as they fell asleep, Carlos there when he woke up, sleep warm and drowsy… 

“Okay.” He agreed, trying not to let his voice crack. “Do ya wanna finish tha’ movie?” Carlos yawned. 

“Not really, ‘bouta fall asleep right here. You’re comfy.” Harry smiled at the way Carlos’ words slurred together. 

“Ta bed it is, then, pup,” He said, poking his side lightly, “Up ya get.” 

Carlos struggled to get up, their limbs too tangled together to separate easily — or maybe Carlos just wasn’t trying that hard — but eventually the two boys were making their way into Harry’s room, closing the door behind them. 

Harry walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of shorts for himself and some joggers for Carlos. He ran hot, but he knew his pup was quite the opposite. He turned around, handing the sweats to the boy, only to spin back quickly when Carlos started shucking off his jeans right there. Harry pretended to busy himself with digging through his drawers again. 

“Ya alrigh’ in that shirt?” He asked, already knowing the answer was yes. Carlos hummed sleepily and Harry heard him collapse on the bed, taking that to mean he was safe to turn around. 

He was wrong, of course, because though Carlos was now completely clothed, the sight of him spread out and rumpled on Harry’s bed sent his mind spinning and his heart racing. Carlos smiled sleepily at him — which didn’t help settle Harry’s gut at all — and didn’t seem to notice Harry’s inner panic. Maybe he should take the couch? 

But then Carlos was patting the bed next to him as Harry stared on, his head tilting sideways and a curious light in his eyes. 

“You coming to bed? Or are you just gonna stand there staring.” Carlos asked sassily, and Harry thought that three months ago his pup would be stirring anxiously at this point. Harry cleared his throat. 

“Aye, settle down, I’m comin’.” Harry flicked off the lights, slipped into his shorts, and carefully climbed into the bed beside Carlos, leaving as much room between their bodies as possible. That didn’t last long, because a second later Carlos was pressed against his side, his head once again tucked under Harry’s chin. 

“Night, Harry.” 

Harry sighed, giving in and sinking into the mattress, letting the stress seap from his bones. He ducked his head, pressing a soft kiss to Carlos’ forehead, feeling the other boy let out a soft gasp as his breath ghosted across Harry’s collarbone. 

“Night, pup,” 

Carlos fell asleep soon after, but Harry was up for a while yet, remembering the feel of Carlos’ skin against his lips. 

*****

Harry had never been more glad to have been given a suite room than he was the next morning. He looked out the window, across the completely white campus, feeling no desire to trek to the cafeteria. Luckily he and Gil had a small kitchenette attached to their rooms that Gil liked to keep fully stocked. 

Carlos was still asleep, his face pressed into the pillows as he breathed softly. Harry smiled and decided to let him sleep, extracting himself from Carlos’ grip to go make breakfast. He peeked into Gil’s room as he passed to find it empty, he must have stayed over with Jay. 

He rolled his eyes at the couple that was rarely apart, only to realize he no longer had a right to judge considering he and Carlos spent the same amount of time together, if not more. Harry stopped in his tracks. 

“He’s not yer lad, ya dimwit.” He reminded himself before setting about his task of making breakfast. 

Harry was leaning against the counter, watching the eggs fry, when Carlos emerged fifteen minutes later. He gazed up at the boy only to find himself unable to look away. 

Carlos had rolled the joggers to keep them from dragging, his eyes blinking slowly. He had grabbed Harry’s hoodie from where it had been hanging on the back of the door — it was too big on Harry and it more or less swallowed Carlos whole — the hood was pulled up over sleep messy curls, he rubbed at his face with a sleeve-covered fist. 

Harry stood frozen as Carlos shuffled over slowly, dragging his feet until he reached Harry. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“You left,” Carlos said, his voice rough, his eyes falling shut. Harry chuckled at Carlos’ clinginess, wiggling his arm free from between them and draping it over the other boy’s shoulders, letting Carlos sink into his side. He pushed the hood back, scratching lightly at Carlos’ scalp. 

“I’m makin’ ya breakfast’, pup,” 

“Not hungry, come back to bed.” Harry swallowed roughly at the words, warmth spreading through his gut as Carlos more or less ordered him to come cuddle. _‘Not yer lad.’_

“The eggs’re almost done, love, why don’ ye go sit on the couch?” Carlos grunted, glaring up at him. Harry laughed at the picture he made, the complete opposite of intimidating. He pressed another kiss to the boy’s forehead, unable to help himself. The look on Carlos’ face softened and melted into something else, something Harry didn’t recognize and wasn’t sure if he wanted to; wasn’t sure if his heart could take it. If he were to guess, he’d say it was something close to awe. Carlos blushed beneath his freckles and looked down. 

“Fine, but hurry up, I’m cold.” 

Harry smiled and shook his head in disbelief, watching Carlos exit the kitchen and fall onto the couch. 

*****


	7. Step Five: ...Well...

If Harry thought Carlos was clingy before, he was symbiotic now. The only time they spent apart was during classes and there was rarely a night when Carlos wasn’t there to warm his bed. At this point Harry was beginning to second guess himself, thinking that maybe the rumors had been true all along and only _he_ hadn’t realized. Carlos, on the other hand, went about as if nothing had changed. 

As if he didn’t spend every night and every morning looking at Harry with those puppy dog eyes. As if he hadn’t started tilting his head up whenever the two were alone, eyes demanding until Harry’s lips ghosted over Carlos’ forehead, or cheek, or jaw, then the glare would change into something blissful and happy. As Harry didn’t die a little more every morning, watching Carlos sleep next to him, able to touch but not in the ways he wanted, not able to call Carlos his. 

So, yeah, Harry was losing his mind a little and Carlos’ innocent — and completely _platonic_ — touches, every second of every day, were not helping. 

Things didn’t really reach a tipping point until one night in particular. The night after midterms. 

The snow had melted to sludge, squishing beneath the two boys’ boots as they walked home from their last big tests of the winter, hand in hand. Harry didn’t know when he’d started thinking of his suite as their home, but it was around the same time Carlos started referring to it as such. They planned to spend the night in, as they normally did those days, other than the odd game night with their friends. It was their first night off from studying so they zoned out in front of the TV, turning their brains off for the first time in close to two weeks. They were both so exhausted that it was still relatively early when they went to bed. 

Harry got into bed first, Carlos crawling in not a second later, positioning himself so his back was pressed to Harry’s chest, tugging Harry’s arm until it rested over his own waist. Harry chuckled at his pup’s persistence and relented, letting Carlos position him however he so please. Eventually, Carlos settled with a sigh, not saying a word as he craned his neck as far over his shoulder as he could until he was nearly facing Harry. Then, he waited, still silent. A week or two before Harry would have rolled his eyes or been completely confused and oblivious to what Carlos was requesting, but by then Harry knew better. He leaned forward to quickly kiss Carlos’ forehead. Only… 

Only Carlos shifted at the last moment, meeting Harry’s lips with his own in a soft, chaste kiss. Harry froze, his thoughts staggering for a millisecond before flooding his brain all at once. Carlos, on the other hand, sunk back into his pillow, his breath deepening not a minute later. He was asleep. 

Harry got up and went to sleep on the couch. 

*****

Harry was up early the next morning. Well truth be told he didn’t really sleep. Instead, he was up all night convincing himself that he had, in fact, taken advantage of Carlos, manipulating him and worming his way into the other boy’s heart over the past few months. It hadn’t been a hard task, he’d already been half way there. 

He got dressed, trying his hardest to not wake Carlos, failing only when he stumbled putting his socks on. 

“Harry?” Carlos asked, stirring. “What’re you doin’?” He sounded confused, Harry felt a tug at his heart. He could crawl back into bed, forget this ever happened. No. Harry shook himself. 

“Somethin’ I gotta do, pu- Carlos. Go back ta sleep. I’ll see ya lat’r.” Harry said, not daring to meet Carlos’ eye, not able to bear what he was sure he’d see. Anger. Distrust. _Fear._ He never wanted Carlos to be afraid of him. Harry left the room, closing the door behind him. He abandoned his phone on the coffee table and made his way across campus to Uma’s where he stayed for the rest of the day. 

*****

It was after three mornings like that that Carlos started sleeping in his own bed again. After two times making up lame excuses that Carlos stopped asking if Harry wanted to hang out. After four times of Harry choosing to sit by Uma at lunch, like he used to, that Carlos stopped watching him hopefully each time Harry came about carrying his try. But after six sad looks it still hurt just as much when Carlos averted his eyes. 

Harry knew he had no right to be hurting. After all, he’d been the one to manipulate Carlos, the one to take advantage. The one to leave. But knowing that only made him feel guilty on top of hurt. 

The days went by, a fresh snow fell, Harry barely saw Carlos. When he did the boy was resting his head on Evie’s shoulder or tucked under Jay’s arm, safe from harm. Safe from Harry. 

The rumors switched. Harry and Carlos were no longer together, things had ended on bad terms despite the fact they still ate lunch together. Jay, Evie, _and_ Jane all tried to corner Harry to try and figure out what happened. Well, Jay wanted to know what happened, Harry assumed, Evie looked like she wanted to slap him, and Jane… Well, Jane was the only one who’d succeeded. 

“I warned you Harry Hook!” She hissed, walking into the boy’s bathroom just as he was washing his hands. She locked the door behind her, standing in front of it with crossed arms and a fierce look about her. “I told you you weren’t good enough for him and I was right.” Jane pointed a finger at him. Harry stood there and let himself be scorned. 

“I know, Jane.” He said, grabbing some paper towel. 

“Don’t try and argue with me, Hook-” She paused, processing his words. “What? You know?” Harry sighed, looking at her in the mirror. 

“Aye, I know. I obviously wasn't th’ good one in that friendship,” She looked confused for a second, seemingly torn between continuing to yell at Harry or comforting him. It was clear he was hurting too. In the end she took a breath and gave him a brisk nod. 

“Good.” She said, turning on her heel, unlocking the door and letting it slam shut behind her. Harry shook his head. The girl was entertaining, he could see why Uma liked her. Despite that, he didn’t smile. He rarely did those days. 

*****

Carlos wasn’t at lunch. Harry tried not to let himself be concerned but Carlos never skipped lunch, he was always one of the first people there. Harry looked around the table to see everyone else just as concerned. 

Jay was tapping furiously on his phone while Gil rubbed his back. Evie was frantically glancing around the lunchroom, looking for blond curls. Even Uma’s eyes dotted about, looking for the missing boy. Mal stood abruptly, slamming her hands on the table. 

“Alright, Hook. Where is he?” She demanded. Harry felt his face go white. 

“I… I don’ know, we haven’ talke’ in over two weeks,” He stuttered. Mal barred her teeth at him. 

“We _know_ that, and he’s been broken over it.” She hissed. Ben grabbed her hand, trying to get her to calm down but she shook him off. “You knew him better than any of us for four and a half months. Where would he go?” _‘Broken?’_ Harry wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

He thought back over the best four months of his life. They had spent most of their time in Harry’s suite, though there was the big tree outside the history building where they met after classes, and the path through the woods they’d sometimes walk down, talking about anything and everything. That was where he’d first taken Carlos’ hand, where Carlos found the waterfall- 

Harry sprung up, grabbing his jacket. Mal called after him, Evie stood to follow, but he lost them both as he pushed through the double doors, disappearing into the woods. 

He tried his best to trace their steps from early that fall, but without the sound of rushing water, the waterfall was difficult to find. Harry refused to give up. It was freezing outside and Carlos was out there alone, had been for Hades knows how long, and Harry needed to find him. 

Eventually, the sparkling of ice drew his eye through the snow white trees. 

The waterfall was long frozen now, suspended from the cliffside like melted wax off a candlestick. The warm reds and yellows of fallen leaves had been replaced by the frigid and unwelcoming crystal blue ice. Sitting on the edge of a stone pavilion was Carlos, dangling his feet over the side, his legs just long enough for the toes of his boots to skim over the frozen surface of the river. He was shaking from the cold, the hood of a familiar hoodie pulled up from beneath his jacket to cover his curls. Harry thought he’d lost that hoodie. 

“Yer frien’s are worried about you, ‘Los,” Harry said, breaking the oppressing silence of the frozen waterfall as he slowly approached. Carlos’ legs stopped swinging. 

“And you’re not?” He said, not turning around. His voice sounded raw as if he hadn’t spoken for days. Or he’d been crying. Harry didn’t know which was worse. 

“‘Course I am.” He came to a stop by the ledge, standing a few feet away from Carlos. “Don’ think I have’a right ta be, though.” Carlos let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. 

“I don’t think you do anymore.” His voice cracked at the end, Harry decided it must have been crying then. His fingers tapped against his legs, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch Carlos, but he knew that would be more of a hindrance than a comfort. Harry nodded. 

“For what it’s worth, pup, I’m sorry.” 

“Please don’t call me that.” Carlos said, ignoring the apology completely. Harry supposed he deserved that. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from the waterfall and down at Carlos. 

“Aye.” He said, shoulders dropping. He was considering turning back and sending Jay and Evie and Mal out this way. Carlos’ _real_ friends. But Carlos spoke up again, stopping him in his tracks. 

“What’re you sorry for?” He asked, his voice thick with tears. Harry clenched his fists in his pockets. 

“For manipulatin’ ya, an’ takin’ advantage of ya.” Carlos looked up at that and Harry’s heart stopped. The boy’s eyes were ringed with red, his nose bright and raw from either the cold or crying, Harry could see when the hot tears had streaked down, leaving trails to cool and freeze behind. 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Hook?” He demanded. 

“I maniputlated ye inta likin’ me…” Harry stated clearly, leaving no room for confusion. Carlos laughed again, loud and humorless. It sounded like it hurt. Harry never wanted to hear it again. 

“By doing what, Harry, showing me care and affection?” Carlos stood up, turning on him angrily. “Making me feel _safe_ for the first time in my life?” 

Harry stood speechless because, yeah, but when Carlos put it like that it sounded idiotic. Carlos stared at him eyes wide, and shook his head. 

“You actually believed-” He puffed out a breath, looking down at his feet for a second before returning his eyes to Harry’s. “As far as I’m concerned, the only thing you owe me an apology for is abandoning me.” His voice broke again, anger mixed with grief. When Harry still said nothing, Carlos rolled his eyes, turning away. “Unbelievable.” He muttered. 

“Yer too good fer me.” Harry whispered. Carlos froze, looking over his shoulder. 

“Now where on earth-” 

“Yer sweet and trustin’, even after all we’ve been through. Ya give yerself to whoever needs ya, ya let people touch ya even though ye hate it.” Harry took a breath. “I saw yer kindness as a weakness an’ took avantage’a it, jus’ like my father taught me.” 

_“Did you?_ Or did you just convince yourself of that due to your self-sabotaging tendencies rooted in childhood abandonment issues and the belief that you’re unworthy of love.” Carlos snapped back. Harry stared at him, both confused and alarmed by how Carlos knew all that when even _Harry_ didn’t. Carlos gave him an unamused look, but he seemed to have softened up a bit. “You’re not the only one who took a psychology class, Hook, you’re a textbook case of neglect.” 

“Ye already knew ya were touch starved.” Harry realized after a second. Carlos nodded. 

“And I _thought_ I was handling it well on my own.” Carlos said, scuffing his foot against the ground. “Imagine my surprise when the first person to notice is not, in fact, Professor Cinderella or some other professional, but an equally bad off VK in his second week of classes.” Carlos smiled bitterly to himself. “The villain of my childhood turned knight in shining… leather.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, taking a step closer, Carlos watched him hesitantly. 

“What are you apologizing for now?” 

“Terrorizin’ ya as a lad.” He took another step. Carlos waved a hand. 

“In the past.” 

“So I didn’ manipulate ya?” Harry asked with one more step. Carlos truly laughed for the first time. 

“No, dumbdumb. It’d be pretty difficult to manipulate me into falling for you when I’ve had a crush on you since the start of the year.” Harry’s mouth fell open, he never thought he’d heard that. 

“Can I hug ya?” Harry asked for the first time in far too long. Carlos smiled shyly at him, nodding. Harry opened his arms and Carlos fell into them, and all was starting to feel right again. They stood there for a few moments, swaying slightly, simply enjoying the feel of being on one another’s arms again. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d ask if you could kiss me.” Carlos said, eventually, voice muted by Harry’s jacket. Harry pulled back just enough to look into the other boy’s eyes. 

“Wouldya have said yes?” Harry paused for a second before adding- “Pup,” Carlos’ already happy smile broadened. 

“Yeah, I would.” Harry’s smile was just as wide as Carlos’. 

“In that case,” Harry said, leaning forward and closing the gap between them. 

The kiss started off sweet and gentle, just like their first, quickly deepening into something more, as to be expected from such a long awaited kiss. Harry ran his tongue across Carlos’ bottom lip, he tasted sweet and salty and addictive — a mix of candy, tears, and something uniquely _Carlos._ Harry, smirked, nipping at Carlos’ mouth quickly before he pulled away, only for his pup to chase his lips, tightening his hold on Harry’s shoulders. Harry placed one last kiss on those soft lips, lifting a hand to the back of Carlos’ neck, holding him still when Harry pulled away this time. 

Carlos huffed and glared making Harry chuckle lightly, shaking his head. 

“I still owe ya an apology, pup,” Carlos drew his eyebrows together, a wrinkle forming between them. Harry kissed it away. “I’m sorry fer abandonin’ ya.” 

Carlos moved his hand from Harry’s shoulder, cupping his cheek instead, looking him directly in the eyes. 

“We all have issues Harry, magic knows you’re going to have to be patient with me. You just tend to internalize. Next time _talk_ to me, don’t just run away.” Harry nodded, cracking a slight smile. 

“Maybe we both shoul’ see shrinks.” He said, his smile only growing, “I actual’y hav’a list of suggestions…” Carlos laughed and shook his head. 

“It’s probably a good idea. We’ll come back to it later.” He said, wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck. 

“An’ what do’ya wanna do now?-” 

Carlos tugged him down swiftly, connecting their lips once again. 

*****


End file.
